Reaver bolts
Abilities article |image=Teleforprojectile.jpg |caption=Reaver bolts in Soul Reaver. |introduced= Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver (1999) |appearances= Soul Reaver Soul Reaver 2 Blood Omen 2}} Reaver Bolts, also known as Reaver Projectiles, were an enhancement for the Wraith Blade gained by Raziel in Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver. The enhancement allowed Raziel's Telekinetic powers to extend to the wraith blade. Reaver Bolts returned in Soul Reaver 2. Profile Reaver bolts were first featured as an earned ability in Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver. In Chapter 6, Raziel defeated the Tomb Guardian at the Tomb of the Sarafan and gained the Telekinetic force projectile relic which gave Raziel the ability to fire Telekinetic force projectiles and also enhanced the Wraith Blade. Whilst Raziel would use ordinary force bolts when unarmed, when Raziel was armed with the Wraith Blade it would fire special Reaver Bolts instead of the usual telekinetic projectile. Raziel was able to aim and fire Reaver Bolts in exactly the same manner as Telekinetic Force Projectiles, using the bolts to interact with the environment, temporarily stun enemies or knock them onto a nearby environmental hazard. The bolts of the Fire Reaver were particularly damaging as they could burn enemies from a distance. Raziel would continue to use the ability throughout Soul Reaver, initially using it to move a far away block and reach a passageway to the Drowned Abbey. SR2-ReaverBolt-Aim.PNG|Soul Reaver 2 Reaver Bolt shot SR2-ReaverBolt-Shoot.PNG Reaver Bolts were retained along with the Telekinetic force projectiles as an innate ability in Soul Reaver 2, again if unarmed Raziel would fire ordinary force projectiles, but if armed with the Wraith Blade he would switch to firing Reaver bolts. Raziel could manually aim and shoot Reaver bolts to inflict minor damage on enemies or interact with certain objects or windows, however in addition to attacking enemies, the Reaver Bolts of some of the elemental wraith blades had distinct effects in puzzles and object interaction - with the bolts of the Dark Reaver able to 'blind' Sentry Eyes allowing Raziel to pass them; the Reaver Bolts of the Light Reaver were used to activate Light Crystals and those of the Air Reaver could be used to compromise Cracked doors. With the telekinetic abilities of Raziel and Kain referred to in Legacy of Kain: Defiance as a united 'common ability' called Telekinesis (TK), neither Reaver bolts nor Force projectiles were explicitly present and Raziel would only use attacks resembling the early Telekinetic Force Projectile ability in his TK combat mechanism. Notes *In most appearances, Raziel uses Reaver Bolts automatically in place of the usual Telekinetic Projectile attack if he is armed with the wraith blade. *Reaver Bolts in Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver were originally to have had varied effects depending upon the Elemental Reaver enhancement used; with the projectiles of the cut Water Reaver, Sound Reaver and Spirit Reaver credited with "burning", "shattering" and destroying and "destroying" enemies respectively with their Reaver bolts. As most of the Reavers from that game were dropped so were most of the effects of the Reaver Bolts and they cannot be enabled with Debug menus, though the Fire Reaver's burning ability remains in the retail version. The Elemental Reavers at The Lost Worlds (by Ben Lincoln) This concept was clearly extended into the development of Soul Reaver 2 with the unique Reaver bolts effects of the Dark, Light and Air Reavers; but it is unclear whether special projectiles were planned for the Fire Reaver (which does not appear to be implemented in the retail game) or those of the cut Water, Earth and Spirit Reavers - though a Teleportation ability aimed like a "hookshot" is known to be associated with the deleted Spirit Reaver. Deleted Elemental Reavers at The Lost Worlds (by Ben Lincoln) *The Sarafan Lord is shown to fire a projectile attack highly resembling Reaver Bolts from the Soul Reaver on three occasions in Blood Omen 2 - once whilst attacking the Seer's Cottage in Chapter 7: The Canyons ; once in the Hylden City, taking Vorador (and briefly Janos )out of the final battle at the Hylden Gate and finally in his boss battle against Kain. It is unknown how the Sarafan Lord gained this ability, or what Vorador's condition following the events of Blood Omen 2 is, given that Reaver Bolts (with the exception of Soul Reaver's Fire Reaver) are generally not fatal to Vampires in the series. See also *Telekinetic force projectiles *Turelim *Amplified force projectiles *Telekinesis (Blood Omen 2) *Telekinesis (Defiance) *Enhanced telekinesis * Soul Reaver: Earned Abilities at Dark Chronicle (by Marie Tryhorn). * Soul Reaver 2: Elemental Reavers at Dark Chronicle (by Marie Tryhorn). References Browse Category:Abilities Category:Blood Omen 2 Category:Soul Reaver Category:Abilities/Soul Reaver Category:Abilities/Soul Reaver earned abilities Category:Soul Reaver 2 Category:Abilities/Soul Reaver 2 Category:Abilities/Soul Reaver 2 innate abilities